A Konoeiko Christmas
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Keiko goes Christmas shopping for her new boyfriend Konohamaru but she hasn't got a clue what to get him. Luckily in the end she finds the perfect gift. Rated T for sexual references since I wanted to do something a little bit dirty. Spoilers for Keiko III ahead!


_Just a quick note from the author: Merry Christmas everybody! Just so you guys know I will eventually get back to Keiko's Christmas Carol but I wanted to do this little oneshot first. I hate to sound like a broken record but I don't own Naruto or Keiko. Masashi Kishimoto and YuiHeart do. Alright, on with the story._

It was a few days before Christmas and a blanket of snow was currently covering the ground of the hidden leaf village. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Konohamaru and Keiko all decided to go ice skating together. As much as Sasuke and Sakura loved their children, they loved the times where they could just be by themselves. Sasuke heaved a sad little sigh while he continued skating with his wife hand in hand and glanced down at the ground a little bit.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"Well it's Sachi. Although I'm extremely appreciative that she volunteered to watch Sasame and Itachi for us I'm also really worried about her. She's been isolating herself ever since Kizashi died." He said.

"Yeah I know. Keiko says that Konohamaru has been doing exactly the same thing." Sakura told him as he simply just shook his head.

"Poor Konohamaru." He began. "This is going to be his first Christmas without Kizashi and the two of them were as close as Naruto and I are." He finished before skating to a stop on the ice in front of her. "We have to find a way to make this Christmas the best Christmas that he's ever had." He told her.

"You're right Sasuke, but how are we going to do that?" she questioned him.

"We're going to throw him a surprise Christmas party." He whispered softly. "Naruto can be our DJ since he was a wonderful DJ at our wedding." He explained as Sakura smiled at him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Sasuke. The kids will love it!" she exclaimed excitedly with a grin.

"Yeah, I sure hope that it'll make Sachi happy as well." Sasuke said when suddenly his cellphone rang. "Hold on." He told her as he fished it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" he questioned.

"Dad, we've got a big problem. Sasame cut her hair." Sachi told him as Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear." He replied.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked him as he slowly removed the phone from his ear and covered up the speaker with his hand.

"Our youngest daughter decided to give herself a haircut." He explained before he heaved a heavy sigh and brought the phone back up to his ear.

"Sasame stop running with the scissors and give them to sissy! Otherwise you're going to get hurt!" he heard Sachi telling her on the other hand.

"We'll be right there Sachi." Sasuke began. "How's Itachi?" he wondered.

"Oh he's fine, he's the easy one. He's fast asleep right now in the nursery." She told him.

"That's good, we'll be there as soon as we can." Sasuke reassured her. "I love you." He told her.

"Alright, I love you too Daddy see you later." She told him before they both hung up the phone. Afterwards he skated back over to Naruto.

"Listen brother, Sakura and I have to go hit the road." He began. "I'm sorry but something has come up and I promise that I'll make it up to you later alright?" he questioned him.

"Well,.. alright. I really wish that you didn't have to go though." He said.

"I know, but I've got a special job for you." Sasuke told him.

"Really? What's that?" Naruto questioned him before Sasuke waved a hand over at him to make him come closer to him before he started whispering his plan inside of his ear.

Meanwhile Konohamaru had skated to a stop right next to Keiko. "Umm listen toots, I had a really good time but I have to get going now." He told her.

"Really? Why?" she asked him with uncertainty.

"There's just something that I have to do." He told her. "Besides, my mother will be expecting me to be home for supper." He added before leaning towards her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Cya later." He told her before letting go of her hand and skating away. That's when suddenly Keiko's eyes changed into a darker shade of blue as she watched him go.

 _…._

The next day Keiko went to the mall with Sakura and the rest of her friends to go Christmas shopping. She was rather disappointed when she couldn't find anything to get for Konohamaru. That afternoon when she got home she collapsed onto her bed and started wondering whether or not her boyfriend truly loved her since it seemed to her that they never got enough time alone together. So she decided that she would call her sister about this.

"Hello?" Sakura questioned.

"Hey big sis this is Keiko and I've got a really big question for you." She said.

"Alright, go ahead then but make it fast because Sasuke and I are busy getting ready for the party." Sakura told her.

"Really? What party?" Keiko inquired.

"The surprise one that we decided to throw Konohamaru." She explained.

"Oh, okay, that sounds really exciting and I'm sure that he'll love it." Keiko told her.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura began. "Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?" she wondered.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Keiko asked her as Sakura suddenly found herself going speechless that this question had come from her little sister.

"Umm,.. why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Well it's just that I love Konohamaru with all of my heart and I wanted to give him the perfect present and so maybe I should sleep with him tonight to let him know." Keiko said.

"Umm no,.. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura told her.

"Really? Why not?" Keiko questioned her with uncertainty.

"Because you're only sixteen years old! That means that according to the law you're still a child and you should wait until you're at least an adult before you start having sex with him." She told her. "Besides, there are other ways to show Konohamaru that you love him." She pointed out.

"Really? Like how?" Keiko wondered but before Sakura could answer her the doorbell rang. "Sorry sis, I have to go answer the doorbell. I'll call you back later." She promised her before she hung up the phone.

That's when suddenly Keiko put her phone away and then went to go answer the door in which Konohamaru was standing on the other side of it. "Oh, hello Baka. What's up?" she questioned him.

"Well, first of all I just wanted to apologize for always having to leave." He began while scratching the back of his head and then hanging it and glancing down at the ground afterwards.

"Oh,.. that's alright." She told him. "Anything else?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I'm a little bit embarrassed to admit this but I haven't got a clue of what to get you for Christmas." He admitted.

"Yeah, me neither." Keiko replied.

"Err,.. umm,.. well,.. would you like to come over my house tomorrow afternoon?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, sure." She responded with a grin.

"Alright, cya tomorrow then!" he exclaimed before he waved at her and then turned around and walked away as Keiko told him goodbye and then shut the door behind him.

 _…._

The next afternoon Keiko quickly ate her lunch and then went over Konohamaru's house completely unaware of the fact that he had his own apartment. He greeted her with an extremely passionate kiss as she came inside and placed his hand tenderly upon her cheek while gazing into her eyes as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Umm,.. Konohamaru,.. I'm not really all too sure about this." Keiko began.

"What do you mean Keiko?" Konohamaru wondered.

"I mean that if my mother catches me over here I'm dead." She told him.

"Sweetheart, I'm nineteen years old. You really didn't expect me to still live with my parents now did you?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She told him.

"Listen to me Keiko,.." he began softly while continuing to gaze into her eyes.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too Konohamaru, but I really think that this is all going way too fast. Besides, we're just kids." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He began. "I guess it is better to wait then." He finished. "I still don't have the slightest clue what to give you though." He confessed.

"Actually, I do believe that you just gave me the best Christmas present ever." She told him.

"Really? What's that?" he questioned.

"You just told me that you loved me for the first time." She pointed out as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, so did you." He told her with a grin. "Merry Christmas toots." He added.

"Merry Christmas Baka." She said before sharing a passionate kiss underneath the mistletoe.


End file.
